RED PAINT
by sei heichou
Summary: "Kau tahu, lukisan Tetsuya punya ciri khas yang berbeda dari lukisan lain." / AKAKURO / Akashi Seijuurou/ Kuroko Tetsuya


**_RED PAINT_**

 ** _Cast_** **:**

 ** _Seijuurou Akashi_**

 ** _Tetsuya Kuroko_**

 ** _Reo Mibuchi_**

 ** _Warning_** **[!]:** ** _OOC,_** ** _typo_** **[s],** ** _ambiguous, fast-pace_**

 ** _I don't own the casts and KnB._**

* * *

 ** _"Aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan warna lain dari Seijuurou-kun."_**

* * *

.

"Hei, Sei-chan. Kau terlihat pucat."

Seijuurou meletakkan cangkir yang baru saja ia tandaskan isinya di atas tatakan. Pemuda beriris delima itu melengkungkan bibirnya mendengar pendapat Reo, mantan seniornya di klub basket saat SMA.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, Reo. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ah—begitukah? "

Ucapan Reo baru saja menyiratkan keraguan.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabar Tetsuya? Kau masih tinggal dengannya?"

"Tentu. Tetsuya benar-benar tidak mau jauh dariku, Reo."

Reo mengernyitkan dahi. Seijuurou baru saja membuatnya bergidik. Rasa geli sekaligus iri menghampiri. Bagi Reo, tidak pernah ada yang membuat Seijuurou seperti ini. Setidaknya sampai pemuda absolut itu menyebut nama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Wow—lain kali, bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumah kalian? Aku sudah merindukan Tetsuya."

"Tidak, Reo."

Nada bicara Seijuurou sedikit meninggi, dan wajahnya menegang. Namun dalam sekejap, matanya berkedip lalu ekspresinya melemah. Seijuurou kembali memasang senyuman.

"Kami bisa menemuimu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun kau mau. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika ingin bertemu dengannya, Reo."

"Ah—begitu. Kukira aku bisa mencicipi teh buatan Tetsuya di rumahmu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali."

"Kau tahu benar Tetsuya sedang sangat sibuk."

Reo menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang sikunya menempel di meja. Kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Hm—pameran lukisan benar-benar membuatnya tak punya waktu, ya?"

"Tidak juga, Reo. Tetsuya selalu punya waktu untukku."

"Jangan sombong, Sei-chan. Lihat saja setahun kedepan. Aku yakin, saat Tetsuya membuka galeri lukisannya di Eropa, jangankan pulang ke Jepang, meneleponmu saja ia tak akan sempat."

Seijuurou terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak akan, Reo. Jika Tetsuya benar-benar melakukannya, kucongkel mataku dan kuberikan padamu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan mulai lagi, Sei-chan."

Reo berpura-pura memasang ekspresi ketakutan. Ia tahu Seijuurou tidak akan melakukannya, tapi kalimat itu cukup membuatnya merasa trauma. Sudah cukup tengkuknya dibuat tegang saat mereka berada di kompetisi basket dulu. Reo tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

"Sei-chan."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, lukisan Tetsuya punya ciri khas yang berbeda dari lukisan lain."

"Tentu, Reo. Dia benar-benar berbakat, bukan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

Reo mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Punggungnya menjauh dari sandaran kursi, dan dadanya menyentuh pinggiran meja.

"Mengapa Tetsuya tidak pernah memakai warna—selain merah?"

"Karena ia menyukaiku."

"Aku serius, Sei-chan!"

"Sejak kapan aku suka bercanda denganmu, Reo?"

Reo menghela nafas panjang. Punggungnya kembali mendarat di sandaran kursi tempatnya duduk. Matanya memandang sekeliling restoran tempat di mana mereka berdua, ia dan Seijuurou berjumpa. Fokus Reo kembali ke arah Seijuurou. Tangannya bersilang di dada.

"Lain kali, aku akan datang ke pameran Tetsuya dan menanyakannya sendiri."

"Percayalah padaku, Reo. Jawabanku dan Tetsuya pasti sama."

Reo berdecak, lalu sejenak kemudian ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Reo meringis sebentar, lalu mengambil mantel yang tersampir di kursi dan meraih tas yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di dekat kaki meja.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kukira aku harus segera kembali ke Kyoto. Keretaku akan berangkat, dan Sei-chan, sampaikan salamku untuk Tetsuya."

"Tentu. Berhati-hatilah di jalan, Reo."

Reo sudah bangkit dan hendak melangkah pergi. Ia berbalik sebentar ke arah Seijuurou dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan pemuda Akashi itu.

"Oh ya, Sei-chan, katakan pada Tetsuya, sesekali aku ingin ia membuat lukisan dari cat berwarna hitam."

* * *

.

"Seijuurou-kun!"

Seijuurou mendapati Tetsuya berlari ke arahnya. Kuas kesayangan Tetsuya dilempar begitu saja tepat sebelum tangan yang penuh bercak merah itu meraih kemeja Seijuurou. Kepala Tetsuya menghantam keras dada Seijuurou dan membuat keduanya ambruk. Tetsuya masih bergelung di atas badan Seijuurou. Pemuda merah itu hanya mendesah pelan. Tangannya meraih bahu Tetsuya lalu mendorongnya hingga keduanya berada dalam posisi duduk.

Seijuurou melirik ke arah kemeja putih yang ia pakai. Warna kemeja itu hampir seluruhnya memerah.

"Tetsuya, kau mengotori kemejaku."

Tidak ada jawaban keluar dari Tetsuya. Pemuda beriris safir itu hanya memamerkan gigi putihnya. Senyuman layaknya bocah yang baru saja melakukan sebuah kenakalan.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

"Hm?

"Darimana?"

Tangan Tetsuya bergerak ke arah wajah Seijuurou dan menyentuhnya perlahan. Tetsuya mengusap pipi Seijuurou hingga dagu, lalu berhenti tepat di ujung Seijuurou. Sebagian wajah Seijuurou memerah. Pemuda berambut serupa langit cerah itu menekan tepian bibir Seijuurou dengan ibu jari lalu menjilatnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kopi?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu Reo."

"Mibuchi-san?"

Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Reo bilang ia rindu padamu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengumbar senyum ceria kebanggaannya, lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Seijuurou. Ia berniat membantu Seijuurou berdiri, dan tangannya disambut Seijuurou tak lama kemudian. Tetsuya melangkah masuk dan memungut kuasnya.

"Reo ingin bertemu dan mencicipi teh buatanmu."

"Benarkah? Kenapa Seijuurou-kun tidak mengajaknya pulang?"

Tetsuya memungut sesuatu yang lain di meja yang terletak di samping sofa. Seijuurou meliriknya, lalu tersenyum simpul. Ia menghampiri Tetsuya lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau ingin melukis lagi, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Tapi warna merahnya sudah habis, Seijuurou-kun."

"Lalu?"

Tetsuya memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Aku akan memintanya—pada Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou menemukan palet berwarna hitam di atas meja. Permukaan wadah gelap itu hampir tertutup sempurna dengan warna lain yang mulai mengering. Hitam tertimpa merah.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya? Reo memintamu melukis dengan warna hitam."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan warna lain dari Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou terkekeh melihat wajah Tetsuya tertekuk. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Tetsuya dan menciumnya. Lalu salah satu lengan Seijuurou terulur ke depan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengambilnya, Tetsuya."

"Sekarang?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. Dan tangan kanan Tetsuya perlahan meletakkan kuasnya di samping palet lalu menggulung lengan kemeja milik Seijuurou hingga siku. Ada sisa luka sayatan di sana. Sebagian hampir mengering, sebagian masih menganga. Seolah tidak peduli, Tetsuya dengan wajah berbinar mengggoreskan silet yang tadi dipungutnya dari meja ke permukaan kulit Seijuurou. Perlahan dan dalam, hingga likuid merah keluar dari sana. Tetsuya meraih palet hitam dengan segera. Senyum cerah mengembang di wajah Tetsuya ketika cairan kental berwarna merah mulai menetes dari lengan Seijuurou dan mengisi wadah hitam di genggamannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Tetsuya segera berlari menuju studio lukis saat paletnya telah terisi penuh oleh cairan merah. Sampai di depan pintu, Tetsuya berhenti dan menatap Seijuurou yang bersandar lemah di dinding dengan wajah memucat dari balik bahu sempitnya. Ia berlari menghampiri Seijuurou lalu mengecup bibir pemuda yang mulai hilang kesadaran itu.

"Terima kasih Seijuurou-kun. Boleh aku melukis wajahmu kali ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, Seijuurou-kun!**


End file.
